


Evil mind 邪念

by BrokenIto



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: 蛇很诚实。The snake is honest.





	Evil mind 邪念

奇妙的距离，亚次拉斐尔想，真近。

“嗯……”克鲁利低着头看他，他的上半身几乎是扭动着从下往上出现的。细长的瞳孔里映出一条狭窄的光斑。

天使有点儿害怕，因为克鲁利不说话了。除此之外？恶魔的贴近动作看着像是那么一回事，但并没什么威胁性。我可有一把火焰……噢，我把它送走了，天使想。

克鲁利尖尖的鼻子梢儿擦过他的脸。

“还在猜？”恶魔说，听起来都有点无奈了。

“猜什么？”天使问。

“念头，我的。”恶魔说。

“噢。”天使说：“嗯，我，啊，是的。我在猜……你会对我做什么。”他不好意思地笑了笑，察觉到对方意图时又立刻收敛了表情：“肯定是邪念。”他认真阐述。

“不然呢。”蛇说，懒洋洋地探了一下信子。

“对我的邪念？”天使说，几乎就要从床上跳起来，然而恶魔按在他肩膀上的一只手把他又悄悄劝回了羽毛枕头里。

“不，不可以，再说你要怎么做？暴力？你不会的，我们是朋友。腐化？很有你的风范，我会尽力克制自己的，上次你带来的巧克力我还没尝，也许是件好事。我想想，啊，你一定是想要在等我在睡梦之中，趁人不备……”

“然后呢？”恶魔的嘴唇贴着天使长睡袍领口间露出的皮肤。他好柔软，恶魔想。

天使想得更用力了。“……让我灵肉分离。”

“嗯……”克鲁利抚摸着天使软乎乎的腰腹，漫不经心地看着他嘴唇上的纹路和下巴。

“你不能把自己的思考工作都交给我做！”天使指责道。“下一步就是要让我替你写这一季度的报告了！”

“对，”恶魔说。“不；但是你不是已经写过了吗？”

“哈，那不一样。”

“我也写过你的。”

亚茨拉斐尔承认恶魔的文书工作确实还挺不错，可惜二十一世纪后没什么人愿意称赞他们的花体了。

（“好了，签到这里就够啦，劳驾您了，不用拿出你的书法工具和墨水啦，环保组织要告我们浪费纸的。”）

“好吧……平局。”天使说，侧躺过去看着恶魔：“轮到你了，告诉我你在想什么。”

“唔，我的邪念。”克鲁利承认：“里面有你、我、这张床，还有我们在上面做——”

“爱。”天使说。“不是故意抢话，但是你讨厌讲这个字。我对了吗？”

恶魔用一种难以置信的眼神望着他，亚茨拉斐尔知道他肯定猜对了；他笑出声来。

克鲁利抓住他，带着一种被打败了的架势把自己的嘴唇正式贴上他的。

“别原谅我了，天使。”他嘶嘶说：“我生来就是如此。”

“做爱这件事情上他们其实还挺有分歧的，”天使说：“《旧约·雅歌》，第八章第十节：我是墙，我两乳像其上的楼——”

克鲁利把手按在他嘴唇上：“该死我们说好了你不能再在我们床上提你同事和那一位的名字。”

“好吧。”天使闷声宣告。

克鲁利收回手去，亚茨拉斐尔望着他眨眨眼。

“你的乳也不像墙上的楼。”克鲁利评价，天使在感到正确之余也不由得徒生出一点受伤的情绪。

“我们还是来做吧。”恶魔叹了口气，罪恶之手伸向了亚茨拉斐尔的长袍下，去抓他肉乎乎的大腿。

“那你就得逞了！”天使说，手指陷进克鲁利的脑袋上的红发。

“你自己说他们在这事情上还挺有分歧的。”恶魔呲出他的利齿，“此外，如果你自愿的话，牺牲不也是美德之一吗，天使？”

“啊……”

“我只要继续……执行邪念就好，嘶。”蛇说，然后他溜进了天使的长袍里。


End file.
